


A Searing Heat in thy Bones

by dracoMidnight



Series: Stars Under a Midnight Sky [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Animal Death, Biting, Both of these dragoons are stubborn lil shits, Dragoon Rivalry, Dragoon Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Ysayle and Alphinaud are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoMidnight/pseuds/dracoMidnight
Summary: A collection of nearly all of my alts sleeping with their respective love interests and having a generally good time~I'll write the pairings for each chapter in the title.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood, Warrior of Light/G'raha Tia/Warrior of Light
Series: Stars Under a Midnight Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721827
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Harsh Coldness (Estinien/Z'thali)

**Author's Note:**

> These two are dumb stubborn fucks that constantly bring out the others competitive side

The soft footed crunching of snow as a steinbock silently moved along, snuffling at the ground as it looked for food, would have been unnoticeable to many. At least the many that were not actively listening nor watching the creature as it moved, the creature on the other hand was unaware of its silent stalker. Of an arrow being knocked back into a bow as it was drawn towards the wielder’s left cheek. A silent inward breath through the nose before it was let out quietly from the Miqo’te’s mouth, the breath taken upon the wind easily. A pause. Then the arrow was let loose with a whistle through the air before striking its target easily. The steinbock didn’t have time to make a noise as it crumpled to the ground, a clean shot. Z’thali let out the breath he had been holding in a sigh as he placed his bow back into his pack, Gae Bolg was resting firmly against his back, making a soft rattle as he leapt down from the tree that he was perched in. He picked his way over to the fallen beast, avoiding the deeper parts of snow, until he came to stand beside his catch. Z’thali knelt and retrieved his arrow before hefting the beast up onto his shoulders.

He brought the steinbock back to the little camp that the brothers were staying in with Ysayle, Alphinaud, and Estinien. A glance around the camp though showed that Estinien was nowhere around. Alphinaud, glancing up, enlightened him by saying that he went off to scour the area. Z’thali gave a slight hum in response as he brought the beast over to his younger brother to clean and cut as practice.

“I’m going to head out then. He can come back and say it’s safe all he wants but I want to be sure of it.” Z’thali muttered as he brushed his hands clean with some snow.

Zohrah'to said nothing on it, knowing that his brother does want the extra security of seeing the area for himself. Alphinaud and Ysayle on the other hand weren’t so sure of the necessity. Zohrah'to waved his brother a farewell though as he set to work on the steinbock a good distance away from the camp.

\-------------

Z’thali didn’t linger in the camp to listen to Alphinaud try and get him to stay behind and left, finally using the excuse of also needing to get more firewood for the meal. Which was true in a way if not his true intentions of leaving the camp. He silently picked his way through the forest they were tucked by, the years of him living in a snowy mountaintop had done him well in stealth on this similar backdrop. The Miqo’te glanced around himself, mainly at the tree trunks and the ground beneath.

As he looked for any suspicious damage on the trunks a branch snapping behind him alerted him, causing his ears to swivel backwards as he listened. Z’thali soon turned himself slowly around, his ears following before they shifted to different angles to try and pick up any other sounds. His hand twitched towards the lance strapped to his back as his tufted ears strained to pick up any more noise. So focused was he on listening to the surrounding area, he had missed the faint whistling noise of someone coming at him from above until he felt himself be tackled to the ground.

Z’thali struggled with his attacker in the deep snow for a while, their larger size giving them a slight advantage. Z’thali was surprisingly strong though and managed to land a few good blows on his attacker through their armor. After a moment though, he recognized the armor and soon thereafter, the long silver hair when he smacked the Elezen’s helmet off with a well-aimed jab from his armored elbow. Estinien growled softly at that, as the arm blade went past his nose. Their struggle only got more heated as the other fought to pin the other dragoon down. Their tussle ended with Estinien on top, the two harshly panting and trying to get their breaths back about them, his hands pinning Z’thali’s arms up above his head that his advantage in height allowed. Z’thali was shooting an icy blue glare up at the other dragoon as he still tried to struggle free of Estinien’s hold, really only wiggling about beneath him.

“I wasn’t expecting to catch you unawares like that.” Estinien looked smug as he stared down at Z’thali who bared his sharp teeth up at him.

“Only because I was expecting something _other_ than you.” He spat out, ears pinned back against his head, “Weren’t you supposed to be scouring the area?”

“Was. Just finished and was headed back when I noticed you lurking about the woods here.” Estinien leaned in which earned him a snap of teeth from Z’thali in warning.

“Well I am sure you are needed back at camp then.” Z’thali scathingly said, eyes narrowed as he stared into Estinien’s own deep blue eyes. "Wouldn't do to have the others back at camp wonder what happened."

The taller dragoon just leaned down further, his hot breath ghosting over Z’thali’s cheek as he spoke, “But where’s the fun in that? We’re far enough away from camp that we won’t be heard.” He said after a small pause when he noted Z’thali glancing back in the direction of camp.

“Make it quick then.” Z’thali hissed up at him, “Wouldn’t want us _both_ being missed, now would we?”

Estinien made a noise of agreement before he suddenly leaned down completely to capture Z’thali’s lips with his own. Z’thali’s fangs scrapped over his lower lip, biting it before letting go after a slight tug. The two were rushing, but honestly none of their dalliances were slow, nor gentle, as Estinien worked the familiar dragoon armor off of the Miqo’te just as the other’s nimble fingers found the clasps for the armor around Estinien’s legs.

Each armor piece shed earned Estinien a new bite from Z’thali as the other trailed his teeth away from his mouth and to his jaw and then what portion of his neck he could reach with the armor and their distance in height. He let out a hiss at the sharp bite of cold as his greaves were tugged down, baring his crotch and ass to the snow and freezing air. Estinien hefted the both of them up and pinned Z’thali against a nearby tree to avoid the freezing snow beneath them when he managed to push his own pants down.

Estinien gripped the both of them in a tight grip, after he flung off one gauntlet to the mess of armor strewn about them. That earned him another hiss, sharper this time, from Z’thali who muffled it by biting down on the lowest part of his neck where the undershirt had reached. Estinien let out a soft grunt at the bite, one that will more than likely bruise and stay for a day or two.

Z’thali leaned back from his hard grip on Estinien’s skin, a groan spilling from his lips as he tried to gesture to his forgotten satchel, his arms held on tight from where they were curled around Estinien’s neck. “There’s some oil… in my bag there-.” His voice hitched on a broken off noise when Estinien twisted his hand around their cocks just right.

Only to let out a soft huff when the Elezen let go to grab the mentioned oil that was easy enough to find. As a culinarian, Z’thali always kept some form of oil on him and it came in handy enough times… this being one of those as Estinien poured a decent amount on their dicks pressed together. Z’thali’s grip with his legs was tight enough that Estinien could let go of holding onto him to pour some more of the oil onto that hand before he dropped the empty bottle in the snow to be temporarily forgotten. With his oiled hand, he slid it underneath and behind Z’thali, fingering lightly at his entrance while his clean hand gripped them again and started jerking them off. Z’thali let out a quiet groan that still seemed to echo amongst the trees as his head fell back against the trunk he was pressed up against.

He tensed only slightly when he felt the first press of a long finger up into him. Z’thali rarely bottoms but he isn’t unused to the sensation and soon relaxes enough for the finger to slip in further and then another. Then those two fingers start scissoring him open, stretching him for what is to come next. A third was soon pushing its way in and Z’thali clawed at Estinien’s armor covered back while his normally massive fluffy tail had fluffed up even further and lashed back and forth.

Z’thali leaned forward to bite him though after a moment, his sharp canines sinking in enough to break the skin slightly, while he growled around the skin in his mouth, “ _I’m ready Estinien. Just go already_.”

Estinien couldn’t deny the other any further, especially not with _that_ growled against his skin and making the area tingle from the vibrations of the growl. He slid his fingers quickly out of the other dragoon, which earned him a scrapping sound of claws on his armor, and hefted the other up some. Just enough to position his cock at the Miqo’te’s entrance and then when Z'thali was opening his mouth up again to growl at him he slammed in, sliding in completely all at once. He got a sharp yowl that was quickly silenced as Z’thali bit into the other side of his neck as his legs tightened around his middle. Estinien set a quick pace, almost brutal in how hard he was slamming into the smaller, and Z’thali wouldn’t have had it any other way as he finally let go of his neck, the bite there also beginning to bleed, and panted against it as he ground his hips back down into each upward thrust. The harshness of each thrust caused the tree they were pressed up against to lose patches of snow coating it and made little flurries drift down around them.

With as riled up as they are, neither one of them lasted long, but Estinien made sure that Z’thali came first as he wrapped his slender fingers back around him and twisted. Jerking him off till Z’thali came with another shout, head hitting the heavy pine with a dull thud that was lost to the slick sounds between them as Estinien chased his own release before sliding out of Z’thali to release upon the snow beneath them when his peak hit. Estinien’s eyes were closed tightly as he bit his lower lip, but it was soon tugged free from his mouth as Z’thali bit it and tugged before kissing him hungrily. His ghostly white eyes gleaming with a hunger and fierceness. Estinien groaned into the kiss as he came down from his high and Z’thali unwrapped himself from around the Elezen, gingerly setting his stiff legs back down onto the snowy ground but keeping his back pressed firmly up against the tree trunk.

The two sat there for a moment trying to catch their breaths in the small moment they had before a massive pile of snow from the branches above them upended its load on the two, resulting in twin shrieks from the cold.

\-------------

Zohrah'to looked up from where he was stirring the steinbock stew he was cooking when he noticed his brother and Estinien coming back. Z’thali was carrying an armful of firewood but at a closer inspection he noted that the two had snow clumps in their armor and more than likely hair judging by the fact that he saw a water droplet falling from Estinien’s helmet and snorted.

“Did you two trip and fall into a ten-foot-high snowbank or something?”

The resulting scowls he got from the two dragoons made him crack up laughing, while Alphinaud glanced between the two with a semi-wondering look.


	2. Late Night Devil Put Your Hands on Me (Zohrah'to/G'raha/Sinoh'a)

Zohrah'to isn’t quite sure how he had ended up here, but he is more than willing to put the blame squarely on Sinoh’a. This blame was well founded as it always seemed that whenever the other Keeper was around, Zohrah'to found himself roped into participating in the other’s trysts. Then again, with Sinoh’a, all it took was for him to just saunter up with that loose smirk of his and ask him if he wants to spend the night with him. The answer was yes, it was always yes.

But, the current here and now for Zohrah'to was on soft sheets in a private room at the Quicksand, pinned against them with, not Sinoh’a above him, even though the red hair had fooled him when he first saw the Miqo’te, but someone else entirely. Their name escapes his lips in a breathy sigh when he feels fangs scrape lightly at his throat, feeling G’raha smirk against the sensitive skin, his hips gently rocking against him. Sinoh’a was a presence behind them, not quite looming but certainly not one that either can forget being there, his hand was lightly trailing up and down G’raha’s back, nails ever so gently digging in to leave faint trails of pink then red, sleek tail softly swaying side to side in his contentment to watch for the moment. Despite him being buried in G’raha’s ass even as the red-headed Seeker in question was somewhat desperately trying to grind back and forth between them. Trying, and failing, to get Sinoh’a to move more. G’raha instead turned to Zohrah'to, his breath ghosting over the spot that he had been worrying with his lips previously and Zohrah'to found himself lost for thought temporarily.

G’raha made a soft noise as Sinoh’a leaned forward then, pushing the other red head down into Zohrah'to as he murmured against a pale gold ear. “You doin’ alright there Zohrah'to?”

Zohrah'to’s ear flicked against the breath fluttering over the fur, smacking Sinoh’a in the nose slightly. He got a faint laugh in response from the Keeper and tried to shift his head back further to look him in the face. Only to have the newly exposed portion of his throat be latched onto by G’raha. Sinoh’a snorted softly at his face and pressed a kiss to the now fluttering ear, the tuft of fur at the end swaying with the movement. It was then that the Keeper decided to finally, _finally_ , become more invested in their current activity, rocking his hips against G’raha in time with the Seeker’s own shallow thrusts. G’raha’s pace stuttered briefly as he finally got more stimulation from the Miqo’te behind him, his forehead bumping into Zohrah'to’s shoulder as his eyes fluttered closed, a bitten back groan escaping from a partially open mouth whose lower lip was soon bitten upon by its owner. Hot breath was panted over the skin of Zohrah'to’s neck as he pressed a soft kiss to a bright red ear now by his face, a red that was so much brighter than Sinoh’a’s, sympathizing with G’raha at the current situation. Sinoh’a always took his time, making one have to work for it, to try and get him to participate more than just nipping kisses and roaming hands. The tease that he is. It was only when Sinoh’a’s partner for the night was beginning to become desperate for more that he starts to move, when they are over-sensitive, he does his best then to break them down with pleasure.

As he was doing now, steadily picking up the pace and forcing G’raha to match it, a pace that he was all too glad to match. Zohrah'to moaned himself, head thumping back against the pillows, as G’raha shifted and the tempo changed, finally hitting deeper now that he has more motion. Neither of them were going to last long however, and that was Sinoh’a’s plan as he heavily rocked into G’raha, sharp teeth scrapping at his shoulder just barely above the tattoo there.

G’raha was the first to release, having been sandwiched between the two for what felt like _bells_ now, his own rocking thrusts stuttered slightly as he gasped into Zohrah'to’s shoulder and making him groan as his legs tightened around G’raha’s slim waist. Sinoh’a rocked a bit more, waiting for G’raha to start to come down from his high before carefully pulling out. Sinoh’a gently pulled G’raha out of Zohrah'to, who groaned softly at the loss, and rolled him over to the side of the bed not occupied so that he can catch his breath and recover. G’raha somewhat sluggishly rolled over onto his side to watch them though, his mismatched eyes heavily lidded with an oncoming drowsiness that he tried to fight against.

Zohrah'to looked away to stare up into the much deeper red eyes of Sinoh’a, watching as the Keeper leaned down to press a kiss over the scar that crossed directly over his right eye, making him close it as his face scrunched up some. Sinoh’a slid inside Zohrah'to completely then in one smooth motion, forcing a sharp breath out of Zohrah'to as he clenched down on Sinoh’a. His arms rising up to wrap tightly around his neck, claws gripping at his shoulders and back and leaving behind brightening red furrows, as the other picked up the pace again to match the previous one before they stopped for G’raha. Who was now currently shifting to lay beside Zohrah'to, laying his head next to his and pressing his lips to Zohrah'to’s in a soft kiss. A stark contrast when compared to Sinoh’a’s harsh thrusting.

Zohrah'to broke the kiss first with a sharp moan as Sinoh’a lifted his hips up, easily hefting his legs up and over his shoulders, changing the angle, and began to hit deeper inside him. It didn’t take long after that for Zohrah'to to finish, a faint barely there moan escaping him. Like his voice had all but left him. Sinoh’a continued however, even after Zohrah'to had started to become sensitive to the continued motion, till he finally reached his own peak, pulling out of Zohrah'to to release over the Keeper’s stomach. Sinoh’a bent forward to press a soft kiss to Zohrah'to’s slightly parted lips as the other softly panted, trying to catch his breath. Sinoh'a received a tired groan and a swat to the side from an extremely soft fluffy tail for his efforts, but was given a faint, reassuring, smile soon after.

Sinoh’a moved back when the bed shifted and dipped slightly, letting G’raha, who now held a damp towel, take over. He gently wiped it over Zohrah'to’s stomach and legs, cleaning him up, while Sinoh’a watched the two with a warm smile. His ears were perked forward until G’raha finished cleaning Zohrah'to up. G'raha tossed the towel somewhere to the floor off to the side of the bed as he settled down beside the golden-haired keeper. Sinoh’a spared the thrown towel only a passing glance, deciding that they’ll deal with it later as he stretched himself out, arms reaching high above his head as his tail curled up his back before he settled down against Zohrah'to’s left side. His hand reached out to gently rest against G'raha's arm, waiting for the red-headed Seeker to get comfortable in his spot on Zohrah'to's right, before wrapping it as much as he could around them both. Z’lahli had been purring softly from his place between the both of them, tucked up comfortably as he was between the two, as two completely different sounding purrs softly began to join his own. Filling the dim room with the soft sound as they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinoh'a met G'raha first and introduced him to Zohrah'to when he and his brother had visited Thanalan briefly. They talked for a long time and then... they had a fun time ;3
> 
> Sinoh'a Varu is now on Mateus  
> Zohrah'to is on Mateus
> 
> Edited 3/29/20; rewritten a lot of it,,,,,, I should know better than to write when I am dead tired in the middle of the night. My writing tends to seem rushed when I am exhausted. At least that is what I get from it when I reread my works.


End file.
